Again
by BlueNoise
Summary: "ADRIAN," I screamed. I had no idea how he would be able to help me, but his name was the only thing my panicked mind could think up.


**Title**: Again

**A/N**: Because right now I'm pissed off at Sydney and her stupid ideas about vamps and magic. Also I love the drama her stupid ideas give us. Still poor Adrian. The guy just can't find a normal stable Moroi girl to fall for? No! He has to pick an alchemist! But anyways. This is just a little one-shot that came to me. It's kind of weird. You have been warned!

**Listening to:** Kids by MGMT

* * *

"Time to wake up Sydney," a cold voice I recognized, whispered in my ear. I blinked, trying to get orientated. The room I was in was big and white. A hospital? I was clearly not in my dorm room anymore. I focused on the man the voice belonged to.

"Keith?" Panic filled me, but trying to move was useless. My hands were tied somewhere above my head and my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't get away. "Keith what-"

"Did you really think they wouldn't find out. Wouldn't figure it out?" He asked, his glass eye and normal eye both glaring at me. "Making a deal with a vampire?" An evil grin spread across his face. "Becoming friend's with monsters? Kissing them?"

"They aren't monsters," I tried to explain, while knowing it was useless. Keith would never understand. None of the alchemists did. "I didn't mean for any of it-"

"Vamp-lover," he spat. "But don't worry. They're letting me teach you a lesson before sending you off for re-education."

I wasn't sure if Keith or a re-education center scared me more at that moment. Then there was suddenly a knife in his hand, I had no idea where it had come from, but it made it clear Keith meant business. I struggled harder, trying to get free, but whatever was keeping me tied up was too strong.

"Keith you can't do this," I cried as the blade flashed. "Help! Somebody help me," I screamed but there was no one but Keith and me in the white sterile room. The room didn't seem to have a door. Or walls either. That wasn't possible. Rooms should have walls, doors and windows.

"You had him cut out one of my eyes. I think I'll do the same with you." He stepped closer. My heart was fluttering like a baby birds but I couldn't' breathe. I knew that wasn't a good sign. Unsynchronized heart and breathing rhythms were signs of a panic attack or of a person going into shock.

"ADRIAN," I screamed. I had no idea how he would be able to help me, but his name was the only thing my panicked mind could think up. "Save me!"

"He won't help you," Keith said with a smile that actually looked genuine. "Look over there Sydney." He grabbed my cheek and turned my head to the side. "See!"

Adrian was there in the room. Only he wasn't my Adrian. He was too pale. His eyes weren't green. They were red.

He wasn't Adrian. He was…no. Adrian couldn't be _gone_. It wasn't possible.

The Adrian who wasn't Adrian sneered. He attacked neither me nor Keith. Just stood there with a mocking grin on his face.

"No." I shook my head. Keith with his knife suddenly blocked my view of Strigoi Adrian. "No," I said again. "That's not Adrian." I knew it wasn't. I refused to believe it. Believe any of it. "ADRIAN! Get me out of here!"

Keith laughed. The knife moved towards my face. I screamed for help again. Clawed at the restraints I couldn't see. This wasn't really happening. It couldn't be happening.

The room dissolved.

* * *

I felt like I was falling for a moment. Then I was standing in Adrian's living room. And Adrian himself was a few feet away from me. The real Adrian. With perfectly styled bedroom hair, wearing a wrinkled shirt and a smile. His too green eyes twinkled in the afternoon light.

"Thank you," I cried as I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. I could tell he was almost as surprised as me, because he didn't move a muscle.

"Sage?" He frowned as I pulled away from him, suddenly horrified. I hadn't meant to hug him; I hadn't even talked to him in three days. Ever since that kiss. I actually hadn't been planning any physical contact between him and me again. Ever.

But the dream with Keith, the white room and undead Adrian had been disturbing to say the least. Looking at my hands they were still shaking. I fisted them up, trying to ignore it. I wasn't sure how he had gotten me out of the nightmare but I was more than grateful he had.

"What's going on?" he asked, still frowning.

"I'm sorry," I told him quickly, looking from my shaking fists to his face. "I had a bad dream. I wanted it to stop. I called for you. I guess you heard me?"

"I felt something. But I didn't do anything," Adrian said, his green eyes looking straight at me. Through me."It has never happen like this before…not at all."

"I'm fine now." I looked around; abruptly realizing I was in a spirit dream. And I did not want to stay there. My breath was suddenly once more coming in short bursts and my heart sped up. "So let me wake up or go back to sleep, alright?"

"Sage," Adrian begun. "I wanted to talk to you. About what happened-"

"We kissed. It's never going to happen again," I vowed, wrapping my arms around myself. "Now, let me wake up."

"Someday this," he placed his hand on my head. "And this." He moved his hand from my head to cup my cheek and stroke the lily tattoo there. "Will be over ruled by this," he slid his hand to my chest, placing his palm over my heart.

"Oh Adrian, "I said softly. The fear of being stuck in his spirit dream abruptly lessened. I almost wished his words could be true, but knew full well they couldn't ever be. I was and always would be an alchemist. We used logic and never let passion rule us. Me and Adrian could never be. I couldn't betray everything I believed in for him.

"Shh," he whispered and put a finger over my lips."Close your eyes." For once I did what he told me without argument, reason or hesitation. Even if it was just a dream his scent, his fingers on my lips felt so real. And when he kissed me, his lips felt real too. Wonderfully real. I couldn't help but to kiss him back…

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing hard, my fists clutching the sheets. I opened and closed my eyes a few times to make sure I was truly back in my dorm room. _Damned him._ Sitting up I touched my lips. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't just go around kissing me. Not in real life and not in my dreams. He just couldn't. _It wasn't just Adrian_, a little voice in the back of my head said.

I had kissed him back.

_Again_.

**Fin**

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!**  
**


End file.
